Pretty Boy
by CallMeLove
Summary: After losing his best friend, Lavi persevered to be the top basketball player in town with the support of another friend. Who is it? Read and review! LAVILENA, LAVIXKOMUI, LAVIXOC... :


**Heys gorgeous people! Welcome to my new story! I know my other story Homesick Love is not finished yet. I'm working on it. **

**I'm just too excited to share with you another story that comes up in my mind. I don't know how I get this idea. Maybe watching too much dramas. Lol. So I hope you enjoy. It might get complicated but rest assured, i'm trying my best to keep it simple. I'm not really a good writer, so forgive me for my bad grammar and mistakes. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_~~8th September 1988~~_

Half an hour past one on the black framed clock hanging on the wall, a middle-aged lady with her crimson hair tied in a bun stirred the pot of fish soup. She added chopped carrots, celery and potatoes into the stew. She took the ladle and scooped a little to taste it.

"Hmm, just nice! Lavi sure love this for lunch," she murmured to herself. She placed the ladle aside and checked on the rice cooking. Gathering the plates and placing them on the dining table, she glanced at the house door as she heard footsteps.

The door was slammed opened and appeared her seven-year old son carrying his schoolbag on his shoulders. His red hair similar as his mother touched the collar of his school shirt and a few locks covered his forehead. The small boy sat on the stool near the door and removed his shoes. He sniffed the aroma of the stew filling the whole house. Immediately, he tossed his schoolbag aside and ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy, mommy!" the cheerful boy came at the dining table and slowly climbed on the chair to glance at what his mother was cooking. "Is it fish soup? Is it fish soup? Is it fish soup?"

The mother turned and smiled at her son. "Yes dear, it is. Go get change before lunch."

Lavi frowned, "I want to eat now!"

The mother shook her head and pointed her finger at the stairs. "Go now or I finish them all."

"No, don't. I will go change," Lavi hurriedly climbed down the chair and run up the stairs into his room. After changing into his blue T-shirt and dark green pants, he sprinted into the same chair again where the bowl of fish soup and plate of rice were served on the table. A huge smile plastered on the boy's face and he picked up his fork and spoon. His mother who sat across him also picked up hers.

"Let's eat!"

Mother and son ate their lunch merrily.

"Mommy," Lavi drank his glass of milk, as he asked his mother, "Can I go play basketball with Kyle?"

"Do you have any homework?" His mother said while watching the dishes.

"I will finish them tonight. I promise! Pwease Mommy!" he pleaded with those pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

"Okay, okay. But be home before Dad returns…"

"Okay!" Lavi gave his mother his empty glass and hugged his mother before grabbing his basketball and wore his shoes. As soon as he closed the door behind him, he met his friend with auburn hair, standing with his bicycle at the side of the road.

"Yo Lavi!" Kyle cheered.

"Yo! Let's go!" Lavi skipped towards Kyle and they both strode towards the nearby basketball court.

"We must train hard for the match next week. Coach Marie wants us to win!" Lavi said, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Yeah, I know that, Captain Lavi," Kyle mocked Lavi and chuckled while pushing his bicycle. Noticing Kyle making faces, Lavi hung his arm over Kyle's shoulder.

"Ouch! Get your arm off me!" Kyle squirmed out of Lavi's grasp but the red head was as cheeky as always and continued to hold the boy under his arms.

"Hahaha! You're so weak!" Lavi laughed heartedly yet stopped when Kyle started to tickle his hips. Lavi instantly removed his hold of Kyle's neck and frowned again.

"That's hurt, Kyle-chan!"

"My neck hurts more!"

"It's not!"

"It's too!"

The two boys glared at each other for a few seconds and then Lavi turned away, hugging the basketball to his chest. "Stop being naughty and let's play."

"Huh, acting tough!" Kyle smirked yet Lavi just grinned back.

They reached the basketball court and played hard. Time past by so quickly and they had so much fun. Dusk arrived and the boys rushed home before their parents started searching for them and they would be grounded for the rest of the week. Out of the blue, Kyle decided to accompany Lavi back to his house instead.

"You sure your Mom won't get angry after sending me here?" Lavi asked his friend who just smiled as usual.

It felt weird because Lavi knew how strict Kyle's mother was when it comes to being home on time. Ever since they left the court, Kyle kept silence and only laughed lightly at Lavi's jokes. Lavi knew there was something wrong but he did not want to be bothered about something he did not know. Kyle was his best friend ever since preschool and they loved to play basketball together. They knew each other inside out.

Kyle shook his head and pushed back his curls, "Yeah. She won't be."

A few more steps near Lavi's house, Kyle stopped his bicycle. Lavi climbed down and stood on his feet.

"See you tomorrow!" Lavi cheered, grinning as wide as he could. He hoped he would jerk another smile on Kyle's face yet the other boy only managed to chuckle. Lavi turned around to walk to his house door when Kyle called him from behind.

"Lavi."

The redhead made a half-turn, enough to look at Kyle. "Yeah?"

"Promise me, you'll be the best basketball player ever?" Kyle shouted, knowing much that his eyes were getting wet but the distance between them was too wide for Lavi to notice. The redhead was confused at the question posed. However, his heart told him that Kyle believed in him to achieve his dream of being a professional basketball player.

Lavi hugged his ball under one arm and raised the other hand with a thumbs-up. "RIGHT ON, KYLE!"

Kyle nodded with a large grin on his face and rode his bicycle away from Lavi's house. The redhead just waved happily at his friend. His mother was at the window, watching her son's fondness of his only friend. She opened the door and called the boy in before he would catch a cold.

The next day, Lavi's mother cooked another favourite dish for her only son. It was fish and chips. She placed the dishes on the table. She even sat on the chair, viewing the empty chair across her.

"Hmm Lavi's not home yet?" she thought.

She glanced at the wall clock. It was more than an hour that Lavi have not returned yet. Her heart thumped in anxiety as she dashed to the house door. The standing wide wooden door was not moving at all. Reaching the knob, her ears picked any sound that could be her son yet there was none. Once she opened the door, she rushed out on the empty cemented path before the road. She looked sideways, seeing her neighbours' children have already returned home.

"Lavi… where could he be?" Her head started to spin as worries overflowed in her body. Running her fingers through her hair, she walked on the path which her boy usually took.

"Lavi!" Her emerald eyes caught the sight of her son strolling so slowly. She ran to her child and kneeled before the boy who have his head down.

"What's wrong, son?" the mother asked, grabbing both of the boy's wet cheeks.

"It's Kyle…. Mommy," Lavi raised his hands to rub his eyes, "Kyle's gone, Mommy. He… he moved away… he didn't tell me. How could he, Mommy? Am I not his friend?"

She pulled her weeping son into a hug. "There, there, Lavi. Don't cry anymore. I'm sure, he will come back and find you."

"But… but," Lavi said in between his sobbing. The mother released her embrace and wiped the boy's cheeks.

"Look, Mommy and Daddy are still here for you, dear," the woman assured him as she caressed the boy's hair, "Come, let's go home and eat. I cooked fish and chips for you."

She stood up and held his hand. They both walked back to home.

_Kyle… you know you are going to leave me, but you didn't tell me? But why? Why? All you said was…_

**_Promise me, you'll be the best basketball player ever? _**

The image of Kyle sitting on his bicycle near his house flashed in his mind and tears continued to run down his cheeks. The way he had behaved was too obvious that he was hiding something, and finally Lavi learnt the truth, but in the most heartbreaking way.

_How can I become the best basketball player when you're not around?_

* * *

><p>The morning sky greeted the town of Innocence as children welcomed summer holidays, hoping to spend it in the most enjoyable way ever. Skating, swimming in the beach, watching movies or maybe shopping with their families were some ideas in the mind of common kids. Except one. This girl however have something else in mind. In her white dress above her knees, she tiptoed across the quiet corridor where the doors to the bedrooms stood. She sneaked to her brother's room at the moment her brother had already left since the day before for bowling with his friends.<p>

Smirking at the ideas she have thought of, she opened her brother's wardrobe and grabbed a few clothes that fit her. She changed into them, a black T-shirt under a checkered red-white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She even took a baseball cap on the table near the bed. Her shoulder-length dark-green hair was tucked under the cap. She looked at herself at the mirror. She giggled at the sight, seeing a twin brother of her. Without wasting time, she sneaked out of the room and tossed her dress into her room before making to the house door. Slowly and calmly she unlocked the door and closed the door behind her.

The last thing she was left to be aware of was the security guard. She knew that from the beginning they hire the said man, he was unable to distinguish her and her brother when her brother was not wearing spectacles. Hurriedly she walked past by the security post.

"Lenalee?" Reever asked the appearing dressed boy at the gates of the mansion. He judged by the height of the boy.

She turned to face the man, "Reever, you can't possibly be mistaking the both of us again."

The blonde bearded man gave a surprised look, hearing the lower pitch of the voice. The appeared boy crossed his arms across his chest. "I guess I need to tell Father to fire you."

"No, don't! Sorry, Master Komui," Reever bowed in apology.

"Yeah, I don't want to hear you mistaking us again," the disguised Lenalee said in a stricter tone. "Anyway, I'll be back soon. Don't call me or anything."

"Yes, sir." Reever nodded.

"Now, open the gate for me," Lenalee ordered. Reever grabbed his keys and unlocked the gate. Lenalee strode out of the house and walked away from the gates. What Reever could not see was how much Lenalee wanted to laugh on her achievement in fooling him and managed to escape from getting caught.

_Finally, I'm free. Being at home was so boring. Even the playstations and games Daddy bought, they're so outdated. I guess being in the rich family was so boring. Daddy's always at work. Mommy's overseas. Brother can go anywhere anytime he wants, just because he is already 15. I'm 6, and I'm out of there. But where should I go to have fun?_

She wanted to remove the cap but she had a feeling Reever was following her, spying on her. She reluctantly put in on and strolled on the tarred road. She finally came into a place where she met a series of block houses lined in rows before her. She jogged, admiring the beauty of so many houses. She past by other children playing skipping ropes, riding bicycles, eating icecream and she even saw some girls played tea party at one of the house's backyard. It looked so enjoyable.

_Wow! It's so much fun! I can't wait to play. But I look like a boy. Jeez! Hmm… maybe I find a playground with swings, slides, monkey bars and more! I can't wait!_

She quickened her steps and finally found a basketball court. So many boys were throwing the basketball among each other. The game was in the heat, as the teams were playing hard. She stood near the bushes and watched the game being played. There were other boys who surrounded and cheered for the players. Lenalee squeezed through the crowd to get a better view. They played for so many rounds and Lenalee cheered together in chorus with the others whenever one of them dunked the ball into the hoop. She felt so satisfied to watch live action of the game, even she knew none of them.

All of the sudden, she felt someone have pushed her till she stood at the line of the court. The boys were still playing. She knew it would be dangerous to be too close near the teams playing. She tried to step back but the crowd was ignorant of her safety as they continued to watch and cheer for the boys. At one moment, there was a boy raising both his hands high, aiming to be passed a ball when he took steps without looking behind and carelessly tripped over Lenalee's shoes.

She reached for the boy yet he still broke into a fall and injured his arm. The players who belonged to the same team as the boy gathered around him and Lenalee.

"Hey, Josh, you're alright?" one of the team member asked him as he touched the reddened skin. The injured boy just winced in pain at the contact. Amidst the pain, he darted his eyes at Lenalee, obviously throwing the blame on her.

"I'm.. I'm sorry," Lenalee said in a manly voice.

"Sorry?" Josh blurted, "How can us finish the game when I'm this injured? I can't play like this."

"Stop whining, Josh," another voice was heard. Lenalee looked up to meet a redhead having a headband pushing back his red hair. Wearing orange sleeveless shirt and black shorts, he perched his hands on his hips. The emerald eyes gazed at Lenalee, looking at her as if she was weird. She looked away from staring into the boy's eyes.

"You," the redhead called Lenalee but she started to walk away. "Hey Pretty Boy."

Lenalee flinched at the statement, _pretty boy?_

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. Since it is because of you Josh is hurt, you take his position."

"What? Him? But Lavi?" Josh was silenced again when Lavi put his finger on his lips. He grabbed the shoulder of Lenalee roughly and dragged her under the hoop.

"Come on, guys! Disperse!" Lavi shouted at his other team members, "And you guard this hoop, understand?"

Lenalee just nodded. _This is insane. I was just here for the fun to explore, and now I'm caught in the game. These guys think I'm a guy too. Shucks, how long can I stay here? What should I do? What should I do?_

She clenched her fists as the game continued. The boys were running around crazily, snatching and passing the ball. All of them were wearing home clothes and she could not identify who were in the same team. All she could predict was Lavi was their leader of the team, by judging how the other boys looked up to him. At the thought of him, she continued to have her eyes set on him.

_He's amazing. He's so fast and so skilled in the game. His eyes shows no mercy and no acceptance of losing. He's handsome too. _

"Pretty boy, watch out!"

Lavi called for her as she noticed a boy was aiming to shoot the ball into the hoop. As the ball tossed above her, she bent her both knees and sprang from the ground, reaching her hand to block the ball from entering the hoop. Watching the ball bounce out of the court, Lavi and his team members soared happily that the opponent's score was a failure.

"Time's up. We've won. We've won!" one of the boys showed their watches at the other boys who had their faces turned gloomy. Lavi ran towards Lenalee and threw his arms around her. There and then, her heart skipped a beat, feeling the embrace of the boy above him. She never felt this way before.

"That's an awesome jump, Pretty Boy!" he patted on her shoulders and her cap. She just smiled and cheered like any spectactor would. The other boys shook hands with her. Many greeted her with saying 'Good game!', 'Great jump' and more. Yet the way Lavi embraced her was still disturbing her mind. After all the boys disappeared to grab a drink, Lavi was still at Lenalee's side.

"Say, you're really quiet for a guy who've just won the game." Lavi said before quenching his thirst with cold water and he wiped his sweat with his towel.

They both sat at the bench near the court. She just chuckled at the words he said. He still thought she was a boy. No one have noticed her as a girl yet. With no hesitation, Lavi hung his arm around Lenalee's neck, which have frightened her at the closeness they shared. All this while, she never have been so close to anyone except with her family.

"What's your name, Pretty boy?" Lavi asked but Lenalee gave a frown.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Lenalee asked out of curiosity, actually more of being annoyed.

"Because you have very pretty eyes and face. Too pretty for a boy, you know," Lavi chuckled as he pointed at her face. Her cheeks started to grow red shades. Lenalee distracted herself by looking away. The redhead burst into laughter again.

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy. Really!" Lavi acted as if he had cold shivers. Lenalee finally erupted into laughter at Lavi's reaction. Pulling Lenalee closer, Lavi almost had his cheeks touching hers. He asked her again, "So, what's your name?"

Lenalee looked at Lavi, wondering whether she should tell him who she really was. However they only got close in such a short period of time because he thought she was a boy.

"Lee. My name is Lee. You're Lavi, right?"

"Yeah!" Lavi nodded and leant back against the bench, releasing his arm off Lenalee. "It was a good game. I hope Josh will treat that wound quick. If not, you have to play with us. We must win the neighbourhood basketball match and there are like three more teams we're playing later."

"WHAT?" Lenalee shouted at surprise.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and i hope you like it!<strong>

**Peace! :)**


End file.
